Summer School On the Path Less Taken
by Limby
Summary: Kim finds out Ron had to go back to Japan, and she isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything. I am unworthy to exist on the same plane of existence as the giant mouse.

A/N: Background: This story takes place the summer after "So The Drama". However in this world "Gorilla Fist" did not occur. (The thought of getting a chance to write my own version of Kim finding out about the Yamanouchi school, Yori, and Sensei was too much fun for me to pass up.)

A/N: This was not the story I intended to write. I don't know if I will start over or continue this one. (I'll let reviewer response be my guide.) This story kind of took on a life of it's own, and I loved it so much I had to share it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Summer School On the Path Less Taken

Chapter 1: On the road again.

Ron was in his room packing, and Kim had rushed over the minute he told her had to leave town immediately. He wanted to say goodbye, and have her look after Rufus while he was away.

"Your leaving town AGAIN!?" The not so happy redheaded cheerleader roared. "What kind of crazy exchange program did you sign-up for?" ... Suddenly a flood of questions popped into her head. "_I don't ever remember Ron signing up with the exchange program. He isn't even in the exchange club. He never volunteers for anything school related. They can't just pick out a student and draft them for an exchange program!! Since when do they give you no notice before sending you overseas? We don't even **have** school and they want him to attend classes in another country? With no school, why would they even send a student here? What is this, the third or fourth time they've sent him to Japan? What kind of school doesn't have email or telephone access?"_

"Well ... ummm ..." _Don't lie, think fast, don't let anything slip, and don't lie._ "You know bureaucracies KP, once they mess up your paperwork there isn't anything you can do. Oh well, guess that's just the way it is." Well that was true, that wasn't the reason he was leaving, so much as it was a general statement about government agencies, but it wasn't a lie.

He zipped up his now loaded duffel bag.

"OK, RON ... THAT'S IT!!!"

The blond haired boy knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"IT IS THE SUMMER BREAK!!" ... "YOU'RE FAVORITE TIME OF THE YEAR!!" ... "OUR FIRST SUMMER TOGETHER AS BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!!"

Now she was yelling. Each sentence was more forceful than the last. She paused after each to make sure he followed along, because she had questions, and by God he was going to answer them.

She continued. "YOU HATE SCHOOL!!" ... "AND NOW THAT THEY WANT YOU TO SPEND YOUR SUMMER IN SCHOOL" .. . "WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, IS WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT SEEMS TO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS!?" ... "THE RON, I KNOW WOULD BE MAJORLY FREAKING RIGHT NOW, AND YOUR ALL "**Oh well, guess that's the way it is**."." "TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL MAKE YOU HURT!!!!"

"Kim, ... I ... I.." he stuttered.

"TELL ME!!" this time she accentuated the statement with a hard poke in the ribs"

"ouch!"

"TELL ME!!" and another poke.

"stop it"

"TELLLLL MEEEEE" another poke.

His word was spinning our of control. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't break his promise to keep secret his knowledge of the Yamanouchi ninja school. At the same time we felt fear, pain (physical and emotional). Kim was beyond livid. In her eyes he saw a rage that screamed apocalyptic. Rivers flooding, sea's boiling, The plagues of Egypt, the seven signs of the Beast, and as mount Kim was about to blow and kill everything that ever was, or ever will be ...

... silence ...

Kim face was one of stunned silence. Ron didn't even know how it happened. He didn't plan it, he didn't think it, and yet there is was. His right hand placed directly on Kim's left breast. ... another moment of stunned silence ... Both Ron and Kim's brain's where in total reboot. Neither could think or talk. Somewhere deep inside Ron a small voice told him, _"Act fast, or die where you stand."_ Shocked into movement, Ron grabbed the duffel bad he had packed for his trip, leaned forward and gave Kim a peck on the lips. (Not the greatest of kisses, but the best he could manage with her jaw still on the floor, and her still in a catatonic state.)

"I love you Kim, see you in a month ... maybe two." And out the door he ran. He strapped the duffel bag to his new motorcycle and lost about a half the rubber on his back tire and he pealed out of the driveway and down the block.

It was a dirty trick. He knew he should still be feeling completely ashamed of himself. He and Kim had never moved beyond a deep kiss or two, and he had never made a play for second base before. He knew he was going to be a dead man when he returned from Japan, yet at the moment he couldn't stop smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Only my second fanfiction. Leave me a review and let me know if I should keep at writing, or just give up. :-) I'm new to this whole thing so any recomendations are much apreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: An interesting day at the air

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns everything. I am unworthy to exist on the same plane of existence as the giant mouse.

**Setting:** Summer after "So The Drama", however **"Gorilla Fist" didn't happen**, and Ron has been to Japan several other times as part of the Exchange Student program. (I plan to retro-actively cover those accounts as this story unfolds.)

**Special Thanks to:** "Pharaoh Rutin Tutin", dave, TU160, BuckNC, spectre666, "Brother Bludgeon", "Hadicraft Nazi", PJ, "The Real Sidekick", and capainkodak1, for the reviews and all the advice.

------------------------------

Summer School On the Path Less Taken

Chapter 2: An interesting day at the airport

Kim stood in Ron's room for what seemed an eternity, completely unable to think or move. Her mind flew from rage, to confusion, to embarrassment, to excitement so quickly she couldn't focus on a single thought. Slowly her racing mind slowed and started to form words. _"Where? ... Room. ... His ...Who's? ... Friendboys ... Blond boy, with pretty brown eyes. ... Name? ... Mine or his? ... Either ... Rim ... no Kon ... no me Kim, him Ron ..."._

Feeling like a puppy that just got a pat on the head. Her mind cheered as synapse where once again starting to fire. _"Where boy? ... Left after ... After? ... After grabbing your..."_

"Ronald!!!" She screamed to the emptiness of his room.

--------------------------------------------

As Ron pulled his motorcycle into short-term parking. Ron was going to miss his new Motorcycle almost as much as he was going to miss Kim and Rufus. After Kim's sloth received some impressive upgrades from the Tweebs and Wade, it really got Global Justice's attention. GJ, offered to give Team Possible a copy of their newly developed "Battle Bike" in exchange for the details of any enhancements made by Wade and the Tweebs to the motorcycle. The "Battle Bike" was everything a solo, or two-man team could want in the field. It was quit. Even at top speed, the electric engine made nearly no noise. It had enough of a fairing to allow for protection from small arms fire. The windshield contained a touchscreen HUD (Heads Up Display) that could be used as a computer, Kimunicator, night vision display, and targeting system. (GJ had removed the offensive weapons prior to putting the motorcycle in Ron's name.) The advance shocks and off-road tires worked well in all terrains. Rear and side storage allowed the team to carry extra supplies and medical equipment. It had a lot of potential to help Ron and Kim on there missions, but the summer started quietly enough so it hadn't seen any action yet.

Wade and the Tweebs hadn't had a chance to get the hands on it yet, and Ron was a little worried about what they might do to the Ron-man's new ride while he was away. But at the moment he had bigger problems on his mind. He was worried about Kim killing him, or worse yet, breaking up with him.

Ron asked himself "I wonder if Kim will try to stop me here at the airport? ... You didn't answer any of her questions, and you groped her into a state of shock so you could make a quick escape, what do you think? ... Yeah, I'd better get ready."

At least Ron knew he had a good head start on Kim. Her car was fast, but traffic was backed up, and Ron was able to take his motorcycle off-road to get to the airport in half the time is was going to take Kim.

He knew the security check point wouldn't slow Kim down. Team Possible had full access to all restricted areas of the airport, as they where frequently requested to provide extra security for special VIPs. Maybe Ron could use that to his advantage. His first priority was to meet with an old friend.

--------------------------------------------

As Kim drove to the airport, Rufus slept in her lower pant leg pocket. Kim was left to her thoughts. "He may have thought he had escape her questions with that dirty trick, but she was going to prove him wrong! I still can't believe he did that!" she mumbled in a voice some where between impressed and outraged. Kim was upset enough, she could almost block the little voice commenting on how perfectly his hand fit over her..."

Kim called Wade on the Kimunicator. "Wade, I want you to track Ron's chip and patch it through to my Kimunicator. Make sure his plane doesn't leave."

"I'm on it Kim. So, what's going on?"

"My weird-ar is pegged out. Ron is hiding something, and this whole "Exchange Program" thing is sounding pretty fishy. Just get me a lock on his location, and I'll get him to tell me the rest. ... Even if I have to resort to a dirty trick or two of my own."

"What dirty trick?" Wade asked.

Kim blushed a little as she didn't realize she had actually said that last part of that sentence out loud. "Um.. never mind"

"I'm patching his tracking chip to your Kimunicator now. I've added an overlay of the airport blueprints so it will be easier for you to navigate."

"Thanks Wade, you Rock!"

A few minutes later and Kim was at the airport. Advancing on the dot that was Ron's tracking chip she started working her way to the cargo warehouse of the airport. "What is Ron doing there?"

Kim moved quickly, but she seamed unable to catch up. Once she was sure Ron was heading toward a dead-end, according to the blueprints on her Kimunicator, but as she approached all she found was air. The dot appeared to have passed directly through what she found to be a brick wall. Kim quickly backtracked to find a new route that would intercept Ron's.

Beep Beep Be Beep!!

"What up Wade?"

"Kim, Ron's plane is getting ready to leave the Gate. Should I hold it up?"

"No, Ron's still down here, and if he misses it, I for one won't be too unhappy about it."

"OK, call me if you need anything!"

"Thank Wade!"

After another 10 minutes, Ron's tracking chip starting heading out of the cargo hanger and back up toward terminal. Twice more Kim had gotten close to Ron's location and lost him. She never got close enough to see Ron, or let Ron see her, but each move of his seemed to prevent Kim from closing the distance to him. Finally the dot moved toward Gate C-27, and stopped. This was the gate where the flight to Japan had boarded and already departed, minutes earlier. Kim finally felt relief as she was closing in on Ron's location.

Kim approached the gate, her Kimunicator directed her to a spot near the picture window overlooking the airfield. Sitting on a railing by the window was Ron's Kimunicator, and his watch. But no Ron. Kim noticed someone moveing toward her.

The stranger approached her and handed Kim an envelope.

The envelope simple had "Kim" written on it, but she identified is as Ron's handwriting.

"Where is Ron! What have you done to him! Who are you!"

At this moment Rufus looked out of Kim pocket and squeaked with delight as he quickly climbed out of jumped into the arms of the stranger, as he Yelled "Yori!!"

------------------------

A/N: Sorry to make this chapter short, but I figured a little something was better than nothing. More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything. I am unworthy to exist on the same plane of existence as the giant mouse.

Setting: Summer after "So The Drama", however "Gorilla Fist" didn't happen, and Ron has been to Japan several other time as part of the Exchange Student program. (I plan to retro-actively cover those accounts as this story unfolds.)

------------------------------

Summer School On the Path Less Taken (Terrible name, but I had to call it something, and to be frank, I'm not sure where the story is going yet.)

**Revised to try and clean-up some typos, and misused words. -- Thanks for pointing them out!!**

Chapter 3: Introductions

Kim gawked at the naked mole rat. Kim hadn't seen that kind of reaction from Rufus for anything that wasn't made out of cheese. Kim took a second to look close at this "Yori" Rufus had so eagerly embraced.

The young Japanese girl before her was about 17 (same as herself and Ron) if Kim had to guess. She had short black hair, and almond eyes. She was dressed in a short plaid skirt, white short sleeved button-up shirt, black shoes, and knee high white stockings. The look screamed "Japanese School Girl". Which, while Kim had to admit was probably exactly what she was, didn't help her from noticing every guy from 13 to 60 in the airport had their eyes glued to figure that stood before her. Not that this "Yori" need the outfit to draw that reaction. Kim had to admit anything short of a fearless ferret costume would have elicited a nearly identical reaction.

All of this took moments to register, but Kim didn't linger too long on topic. She was on a mission to find Ron, and friend of Rufus or not, this girl was not going to stand in her way. Kim set the letter on the railing next to Ron's watch and Kimunicator. She turned around and addressed Yori.

"Where is Ron! He should be standing right here and he isn't. What is going on?!"

"Possible-san, my name is Yori. I regret to tell you Ron-ku... Ron-san is well on his way to Japan. He asked me to give you that letter, as well talk to you about some of the questions I'm sure you must have. He has made promises to hold certain secrets. Such secrets are not easy to keep, but he has much honor, and has kept them well. There are thing he wants you to know. While he can not tell you himself, I can. I am sorry Possible-san, but as I do not know you well, I do not plan on telling you much." Yori quickly held her hand up to silence Kim as she saw the redhead was about to interrupt. "However, if you agree to the request in Ron-san's letter, we will have have a chance to spend some time together and get to know each other better. As I get to know you better I will be able to reveal more to you." Yori's demeanor and tone up until now had been pleasant and calm, but now her smile slid into a grimace and her tone chilled significantly. "On the rail you will find Ron-san's watch. The tracking chip, you and Wade Load-san implanted on Ron, ... without his knowledge I might add, ..."

Kim was taken aback by Yori's gaze, it was a combination of disappointment and righteous indignation.

".. is inside the back of his watch, which is now sitting on the railing. Is was removed during his first trip to Japan. During his trips to the Yamanuchi school his watch was kept at our public school. Ron however has been training with us in our private school. We felt it would be best if I took the watch and kept you from detaining him from catching his plane to Japan."

Kim, a mix of emotion, lead with her strength. Take the offensive, be assertive. "So you've been leading me around on a wild goose chase this whole time with Ron's watch?! What right do you have to ..."

Kim was quickly shut off when Yori interrupted, "About as much right as you have to place a tracking chip on someone! You claim to care for Ron-san, yet you treat your best friend, and as I understand it now, your boyfriend, in a way that is most dishonorable. I believe the words where 'You'd think your best friends would have at least asked before they Lo-Jacked you.'"

Kim didn't respond at first. She had told herself that the chip was just a precaution to keep Ron's safe, and that Ron wouldn't care if he know about it. The fear and panic she felt as she considered what Ron must of felt we he found out, told her she was lying to herself. She lowered her eyes and quietly asked. "So he was pretty upset when he found out?"

Yori's smile returned, and her tone softened. "He knew you and Wade-san must of had your reasons. I think he was a little disappointed, but he seems unable to stay mad or upset at anyone for more than a few moments. He is indeed a most forgiving soul, which I advise you be thankful for. I tell you this, there aren't many that would have forgiven you for an act like that. Seeing that he has known about the chip for over a year now, and has since started dating you, as well and remaining good friends with Wade-san, I think it is safe to say he harbors no hard feelings over the situation. Among the secrets we asked Ron to keep, the chip was not among them. It was his choice to not confront you or Wade-san, and I believe he did so out of concern for your feelings more than his own."

Kim knew Yori was right. If Ron had still been upset about the chip it would have come up before now, however that didn't help her from wanting to find Ron and beg him to forgive her. She wanted to hold him and tell him how much she really loved him, and needed him, and at the moment really missed him. Kim's eyes started to tear up.

Yori stepped forward, and gave Kim a brief hug. "I believe we have much in common Kim-san and I hope we can become friends. Why don't you read Ron-san letter, although he requested you check the Kimunicator first for a recording he made, me and Rufus-san will go down to the restaurant and bring back some tea."

"Thank you Yori."

Kim checked the Kimunicator and hit the playback. The screen came to life and there was Ron, her goofy, smiling, sweet, Ron. When she last saw him, well when she still had higher brain functions, she was yelling at him, but seeing him again just brought back how much she loved him.

_"Kim about earlier today, I never meant too ... that's not to say I hadn't ever thought about ... I mean you're beautiful and I think about you ... not that, that is the only way I think about you ... I mean." Kim laughed, he was so cute when he got all flustered. "OK, let me start over. I am sorry that the first time I did that was in the middle of a fight. I don't know why I did it. Maybe subconsciously I knew it would distract you, but part of me thinks it might of been more along the lines of a dieing man's last wish. I hadn't seen you that angry since you fought Shego after the Diablo incidence. I hope you don't hate me, I love you very much, and hope you can forgive me. I have more I want to talk to you about but that is in the letter. I wrote it last night, that is why I made this recording to apologize for this morning. Can't wait to see again. 8 weeks will be the longest we've ever been apart, I'll try my best to finish up in 6 weeks and come home early. I miss you already, and can't wait to get back to you. That much time away, even if you are still mad, I think I'll be so happy to be back next to you I wouldn't even care if you where punching the daylights out of me. Well got to run, read the letter, I'll try to hurry back as fast as I can. Love you." _The Kimunicator blinked off.

Kim turned her attention to the Ron's letter.

_KP,_

_There are things I desperately want to tell you, about Japan and the Yamanuchi school. What I can tell you is that the Exchange Program was an excuse to get me to study in Japan with people that understand the whole Mystical Monkey Power. During my trips to Japan I have come to care about the people and culture here very much. They have made sacrifices to help and protect me. Sensei and Yori have been my two closest friends here in Japan and I trust them with my life._

_Kim, I need to ask you to do me a grande sized favor. I know you're not going to like it, but I need to you do this for me. Everything we've done for each other, and everything we meant to each other, I've never kept score, and would never hold anything over your head to compel you to do something you're not comfortable with, but this is something I feel so strongly about I am begging you to trust me on this one. Let Yori take my place on missions until I get back. She is more than capable of taking care of herself and doing whatever is needed on the missions. I told you I trusted her with my life, but now I'm telling you I trust her with something infinitely more precious to me, I trust her with your life. She promised me on her honor that she would look out for you while I am away. So if you don't except her on the missions, she is just going to follow you anyway. If I can't be there to watch your back, I need to know someone trust is filling in for me. She'll be close by, in fact she'll be staying at my house with the folks, and I gave her the keys to the "Battle Bike". She'll be sure Wade and the Dweebs get plenty of time to work on it, but in between overhauls it will be her transportation._

_Please take the time to get to know Yori, and befriend her. She wouldn't want me to tell you, but she has some personal things she is dealing with right now. I really think she could use some friends this summer, especially being so far from home._

_Better wrap this up._

_Love you,  
Ron_

Kim wasn't too happy with the arrangements. The Stoppable's didn't have a guest room so that meant Yori would be staying in Ron's room, riding Ron's motorcycle. Kim felt a pang of jealously, but she comforted herself knowing there was no way Yori would be interested in Ron. Not that there was anything wrong with Ron. After all Ron was her perfect boyfriend, but he was an acquired taste. After all if took Kim nearly 14 years to finally appreciate him for who he was. Even then you had to look past all the goofiness and slacker life style. Given the guys that must have been flocking to Yori's door, Kim was sure Ron was never even a blip and Yori's radar.

Pulling out her Kimunicator Kim got a hold of Wade.

"What's up Kim? You and Ron work everything out?"

"No, he gave me the slip, he was on the plane to Japan, while his Japanese friend was was playing hide and go seek with his tracking chip?"

"What!!? Ron found out about the chip!?"

"Yea, get this, he found out about it a year ago, and had it put in this watch."

"So we're busted huh?"

"Well he hasn't said anything yet, but now that he knows, we know, I expect we will hear about it."

Wade had a memory flash and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"It kind of makes since now." Wade replied wiping a few tears a mirth from his eyes. "Twice last year Ron called me and said he was lost, and wanted to know where he was. The first time was on a Saturday night, and I told him he was at school. The second time I told him he was in his room. I though he was suffering some kind of sever disoriented from head trauma of chemical exposure. Turns out he must have been looking for his watch."

"Sounds like Ron. Hey, Wade can you do me a quick favor? See if you can patch into the in fight phones on Ron's plane. Last time we talked I was kind of tweaked, and if he is going to be gone and incommunicado all summer I want another chance to say goodbye."

"Give me just a minute." Wade typed furiously. "OK connecting you now Kim."

"Hello? ... Ron Stoppable here ... Don't know who you're calling, but I think you so have the wrong number." a confuse Ron answered.

"I don't think so Ronnie." Kim purred into the phone.

"KP! How? ... never-mind, Wade obviously. So you calling to kill me or kiss me?" He said with a chuckle.

"While I think you still have a few things to apologize for, if I had you in front of me, I think I'd try to kill you with kisses." Kim toyed back.

"Keep talking like that and I will make them turn this plane around. God I'm glade to hear your voice."

"Same here. I couldn't let you get completely under the radar before I apologize for yelling earlier, and let you know I love you. I also have some things I need you to forgive me for like the whole chip thing. I lied to myself and said it was no big and for the best, but I shouldn't have done that to you."

"KP, I don't care about that right now. I only need to know two things. First that we are OK, and when I get back we will straight everything out."

"Yes Ron, we are OK. I'm not going to let a little fight get in way of us. When you get back we will pick-up where we left off. Only this time I hope a little less yelling, and a lot more squeezing."

"... Why didn't I bring my parachute, I'm sure I could have gotten back to Middleton with-in an hour of two if I jumped right now. ... Stewardess can I get a parachute? ... No? Damn"

Kim roared with laughter. God today had been so terrible up until now, and just a few moments on the phone turned her day around. "I so needed to talk to you. How am I going to be able to get by without you? You should have kept you Kimunicator, we could have still talked."

"Sorry KP, wish I could have, but signals are traceable and if you haven't noticed my friends take their privacy to extremes."

"Early you said there where two things you needed to know. We will be OK, that was the first, what is the second?"

"Are you going to let Yori go on missions with you?" Ron asked.

"I admit I don't like it. Can she fight? Can she run? Can she keep her head in the game when things start blowing up? But, if you still think she can handle it, I'll trust you."

"She can handle it KP, you got nothing to worry about there. Thank you KP, you have no idea how happy I feel knowing Yori has your back."

"I still don't understand why you can tell me what is going on yourself."

"Safety measures. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get them to agree to tell you. If you hadn't of saved the world all those times, I don't think I could have ever gotten this far. Never the less I agreed to the condition that Yori meet with you and decide just how much to tell you. They put a lot of faith in my for vouching for your ability to keep our secret. I know you won't let me down."

"Looks like Yori is on her way back with some tea. I'll love to talk to you until you get to Japan, but if I don't get some answers soon, I think I going to burst. Be safe, and come back to me soon. I love you Ron."

"I love you KP."

Kim turned off the Kimunicator and turned to Yori, as the Japanese girl handed her an ice tea.

"OK Yori, let's talk."

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters. In my mind I see this story growing bigger than I intended. Been struggling with trimming is back to make it more manageable. It's only my second story, so I don't want to bite off more than I can chew. I still see a lot of possibilities with this lay out. I may just write out the most vivid scenes I see in my head, and then use some quick narration to connect the dots.

A/N: I love the idea of a Kim and Yori team/friendship/rivalry without Ron directly in the middle. (And no this is NOT a Kim/Yori story, so get that out of your heads right now.) I plan to have fun keeping Kim in he dark for a little while. I like to think this is an original idea, but if anyone else has done it before let me know, I'd love to read it. (not that that would stop me from doing it too.)

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers. You are the reason I keep plugging away at this story.


End file.
